Stuck
by Hey-Its-Laura
Summary: Lily and James are stuck together in a classroom. Power Outages, giant cockroaches, truth or dare and utter chaos ensues. Pure Dialogue. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK owns it all.

J: Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?

L: If you must Potter.

J: Well…I was wondering about the Hogsmaede trip-

L: For the last time! I am not, and I never will go to Hogsmaede with you!

J: …I wasn't asking.

L: What?

J: I was wondering when it was going to be. Seeing as how we're Heads, it's sort of our job to figure it out.

L: Oh…right.

J: You sound disappointed.

L: Why would I be disappointed?

J: I don't know…I haven't asked you out in a while now.

L: Yeah, I know.

J: …

L: Look, I'm going to be late for potions. You are too.

J: Oh, right.

L: …Why won't the door open?

J: Here, let me try it…Wow…it's really stuck.

L: Ugh…Alohamora!

J: …It didn't work.

L: Thank you so much for pointing that out. We can't be trapped! We just can't be!

J: Lily, stop kicking the door, it won't do any good.

L: …

J: Lily…stop kicking _me_ that won't help either.

L: It's your bloody fauly!

J: And how do you figure that?

L: We're discussing the whole stupid Hogsmaede trip at the meeting tonight! Couldn't it have waited until then?

J: No, actually, I wanted to talk to _you_ about it. Not a whole room full of people. How was I supposed to know we would get stuck.

L: …

J: Lily, are you alright?

L: Fine! Just…stay on your side of the room!

J: Come on Lily, a day without classes! That isn't so bad, now is it?

L: I _beg_ to differ Potter. I'm stuck. In an empty classroom. With you. Things could not get any worse.

J: …and there go the lights.

L: Oh no! Oh. No. Where's my wand? WHERE. IS. MY. WAND.

J: I don't know! Mines gone too.

L: …

J: Lily? Are you alright?

L: …I don't like the dark.

J: Hold on, I'm coming…is that ok? I mean I'm crossing over to _your side of the room_.

L: Just hurry…I can't see anything! Can you?

J: Not a thing…is that you?

L: Mmhmm

J: Ok good, so now we're going to sit down…how are you feeling?

L: …better…if you tell anyone about this…

J: I won't.

L: Is that you're hand?

J: Yeah, is that yours.

L: Uh…yeah, it is.

J: You're letting me hold your hand? I was sure you would have slapped me if you so much as touched you.

L: …it's dark, don't get any ideas.

J: I won't

L: …

J: Ow! What was that for?

L: What do you think? Don't you _ever _touch my leg again. It's _my_ leg. What makes you think you can touch it?

J: Lily?

L: What!

J: I didn't touch your leg.

L: Well something did.

J: Are you sure it wasn't just wishful thinking?

L: And Prat-Potter returns.

J: I have my moments…Lily do you have a reason for touching my arse? Not that I'm complaining or anything…just wondering.

L: What are you _talking_ about.

J: You. You're touching my arse.

L: I'm not! I'm most _definitely_ not.

J: Oh…well that's a shame…wait! Oh my God! Cockroach! Giant Cockroach!

L: I told you something touched my leg.

J: Get it off me! Get it off me Lily!

L: No way! I'm not touching it! You get it!

J: Eww! I'm not touching it!

L: Potter! Where did you go?

J: I'm up here! Hurry up Lily! Before it eats you! Over here! On the table. Give me your hand.

L: Eugh, that thing is huge!

J: I know…but we're safe up here. Those things can't climb can they?

L: No, I don't think so…so what do we do now?

J: Well, seeing as how we're stuck in a classroom, specifically on a desk…we don't have many options. We could talk…

L: About what?

J: I dunno…let's play truth or dare.

L: How are we going to do dares?

J: Well, given they'll be limited dares…but we could dare each other to risk our lives standing on the ground for five minutes…or future stuff, you know once we get out of here.

L: Ok…truth or dare?

J: Who says you get to go first?

L: I do. Truth or Dare?

J: Dare.

L: I dare you to go to the meeting tonight in a ballerina outfit.

J: Done. Truth or dare?

L: …truth.

J: Pfft…coward. What's your middle name?

L: Olivia. What kind of question is that?

J: I don't know…I just realized I didn't know.

L: Truth or Dare?

J: Truth.

L: Why did you change.

J: What?

L: You changed. Why?

J: And you accused _me_ of asking a dumb question.

L: Just answer it. And no lies either, just the truth.

J: …for you. You told me that you wouldn't go out with me because I was an arrogant and bigheaded prat. So I tried to become less arrogant and bigheaded.

L: And the prat part?

J: Don't push it Lily. Truth or Dare?

L: Truth.

J: Did it work?

L: Well, you're decidedly less arrogant and bigheaded now. But you're still a prat.

J: And yet, you still won't go out with me.

L: Dare.

J: But I didn't even ask yet.

L: So?

J: Fine…I dare you to start calling me James.

L: That's it?

J: Yeah, it just doesn't seem right, I call you Lily but you still call me Potter.

L: Alright. Truth or Dare?

J: Truth…I'm not going anywhere near that cockroach thank you very much.

L: Fine!…Why do you like me?

J: Why wouldn't I like you? You're pretty and smart and you're absolutely adorable when you get mad, and your face turns as red as your hair…and you've never been afraid to put me in my place when I'm out of line. I don't know…I really just like you.

L: Oh…right. Ok.

J: Truth or Dare?

L: Truth.

J: Why don't you like me?

L: I _do _like you. Well, now at least. I mean, I like you the way you are now…here.

J: It's funny…usually when I get around you, I feel like I have to act all…well, you know.

L: Like a complete imbecile.

J: …I do take offense to that you know…

L: Truth or Dare?

J: …dare.

L: I dare you to…tell me your deepest secret.

J: Hey that's a truth!

L: Not really…just tell me.

J: …

L: I won't tell anyone.

J: Well actually, my secret is that I'm scared of cockroaches…but you already know that.

L: Then tell me another one. Something you never thought you would tell me.

J: You know how for the last couple of years I've liked you?

L: Yes…

J: Well, this year…I really got to know you and…I like you even more, I think I might even love you.

L: …

J: …

L: …

J: Right…well I probably shouldn't have said that…

L: No, I mean…I'm just trying to get my head around it.

J: Is it that hard to believe?

L: I always just thought…well…it just seemed like…I never would have guessed…

J: It's crazy isn't it?

L: Not so much when you think about it.

J: Really?

L: Yeah…I mean I can seen how that could have happened.

J: What d'you mean?

L: Hey James? I know it's your turn, but can I dare myself to do something?

J: Uh…okay?

L: Right…well it would be a lot easier if I could actually see you…oh wait…were those your glasses?

J: Yeah…but don't worry about it. What were you going to do?

L: …

J: …

L: …

J: …

L: …

J: Wow…

L: Yeah.

J: Hey Lily?

L: Yes James?

J: Did I tell you that I love you.

L: Yes you did.

J: Oh. Right. Just making sure you knew.

L: …

J: Well…this is sort of awkward now…

L: Hey James?

J: Yeah?

L: I love you too.

J: Really?

L: Yeah, I think I have for a couple of months now…I just couldn't tell you. I was sure you didn't feel that way about me.

J: …

L: James? Say something…please?

J: Lily…do you want to go out with me?

L: Do you even have to ask?

J: …Is that a yes?

L: Of course it's a yes!

J: …

L: …

J: …

L: …

J: …

L: …

J: …

S: I told you so Remus.

R: No…I told you. You thought they'd kill each other. Hand over the galleons!

S: Damn. They've always been so predictable…and now look at them.

R: Don't pretend you're mad about it.

S: Of course not. In fact, I think we should celebrate…why don't we go announce it to the whole school?

L: Are you thinking what I'm thinking James?

J: I think so…you get Remus, I'll take Sirius.

Ten Minutes Later

R: We _had_ to lock them in this classroom didn't we?

S: It was the only one open.

R: Well, next time we decide to lock Lily and James in a room together, lets make sure it's not inhibited by giant cockroaches…they have this nasty habit of retaliating…

S: When do you think they'll let us out?

So what did you think? Review and TELL MEE! 3 3


End file.
